1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a skate board device, especially to a swingable skate board device with a limited swinging angle. In which, its open and close swinging movements can be totally controlled by the user""s mind with good stability and excellent safety.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The outdoor exercises are quite popular in nowadays society. Many devices related to exercising or recreational activities were invented. The skate board device is very popular for most people in these years, especially for the youth. The earlier skate board is designed as a single pedal plate type. Now, the most fashionable skate board device is the swingable two pedal plate type. The major attraction includes its technical requirement for driving it and its feeling of high speed during skating. However, safety still is the most important factor that a designer will consider to. For the conventional swingable skate board device, many youths are hurt during skating. One reason is that the handling skill is not good. The other reason is that the design of the swingable skate board device is improper.
As shown in FIG. 3, the conventional swingable skate board device mainly comprises two handles 11, a handle supporting rod 13, a turning section 15, two pedal plates 17 and two rear wheels 19.
The handles 11 are horizontally extended from a top end of the handle supporting rod 13. The turning section 15 is fixed on the handle supporting rod 13. By means of ball bearings (not shown) and fastening elements (not shown), two frame rods 21 of the pedal plates 17 can be simultaneously rotated with the turning section 17. A spring 23 is set between these two frame rods 21. So, when these two pedal plates 17 swing outward, this spring 17 will draw them back. Thus, repeated open and close swinging movements can be created. That is, the user can drive this conventional swingable skate board device moving. Although this convention device can achieve the purpose of recreational exercise, it still has the following disadvantages.
1. The open/close swinging movements are created by the frame rod 21, the turning section 15, and the spring 23. Such open/close movements are repeated and continuous. Because the spring 23 will compulsively draw these two pedal plates 17 inward, it is hard to maintain these pedal plates 17 in an open state. In case the user wants to bypass a hole or a block on the road, it is very difficult for the user to maintain such open state. Thus, without such bypassing the hole or the block, the user might be dropped or injured.
2. The open/close swinging movements are created by the frame rod 21, the turning section 15, and the spring 23. It can achieve the purpose of moving forward. But, except the spring 23, there is no any element for limiting the swinging angle between these two frame rods 21. If the spring 23 is failed due to mechanical fatigue, these two pedal plates 17 might open to an uncontrollable state. This will lead to another dangerous condition for the user.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a swingable skate board device with a limited swinging angle. It can be totally controlled by the user""s mind with good stability and excellent safety.
The second object of the present invention is to provide a swingable skate board device with a limited swinging angle. Under a simple operation, the user can use his/her feet to easily control the open/close swinging movements of the pedal plates. Thus, it is more technical and more challenging for a professional skater or user.